


A Few Decisions

by sn0wfl4k3s



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wfl4k3s/pseuds/sn0wfl4k3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico learns a few things that day. Mostly that for the good of young men's lips everywhere, Percy Jackson should not be allowed to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Decisions

It's at that moment that Nico decides that maybe parties aren't so bad. He's laughing, Percy's laughing, and while the music is far too loud and quite frankly terrible, it's terrible in that good type of way that comes from having just enough crappy beer in his brain to be able to find it funny.

But then Percy's stopped laughing and he's got a look in his eye that Nico's not sure he likes. He's probably going for sultry and seductive, but unfortunately for him he just looks kind of sleepy. He leans in slightly, and although Nico could theoretically see it coming from a mile away, he's still surprised when Percy's lips meet his with a surprising vigor for someone as drunk as Percy is. Nico is ashamed to admit that he makes the most unmanly squeaking noise he has ever had the misfortune of hearing, and his hands do a weird flaily gesture in a half-hearted attempt to push Percy away and make him relinquish his monopoly on the movement of Nico's lips.

Percy does back away, blushing and apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry, I thought-- with the flirting-- I assumed---I should have asked--"

Nico lets out a small chuckle at Percy's nervousness. "It's fine," he says. "I mean, not like in a 'you can kiss me way' but in like a 'you can stop looking like you're going to drink every drop of alcohol at this party to wash away thus memory' kind of way... uh,"  he chuckles again, and both of them stare at a neutral spot on the floor for a solid minute and a half before Nico speaks up. "Well this is really awkward."

Percy hums in agreement. "Although it's not the _most_ awkward experience I've had." His face seems to light up with the prospect of a new story to tell, and Nico decides that's an expression he likes to see on Percy. "One time, I was feeling a little straight-curious, so I got drunk enough to go up to my best girl friend Annabeth and ask her to have sex with me, just to y'know, see what it was like?" Nico winces from second-hand embarrassment, and decides he no longer enjoys Percy's penchant for story-telling. "Anyway, she agrees, and we get all stripped down and I'm on top of her and everything and I'm like 'nope, I don't think I really wanna have sex with you' and she's like 'yeah I'm not really  all that surprised.' And so we sit there for a while until I started thinking that I should probably take this opportunity to get some sort of learning experience in so I was like, 'hey can I just like, play with your boobs for a while?' because objectively speaking boobs are really great and she was like sure so I just jiggled her boobs around for a while and then we fell asleep." Nico is horrified. "So yeah that was probably the _most_ awkward experience of my life, even if I do look back on it with some fondness. What's yours?"

Nico blinks at him. "What's my what?"

"Your most awkward experience!"

Nico stares at him for a second before clicking his tongue and leaning in conspiratorially. "Well, this one time I was dragged to a party by a few of my friends, and then while I was talking to this guy he just kissed me out of nowhere!" He looks pointedly at Percy, who is clearly a serious contender in the eye rolling Olympics. Nico is the champion. "And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, he went into this long-winded explanation about an encounter he had with a girl and her boobs!"

"You're an ass," Percy says, but he's smiling.

"And _then_ he called me an ass for implying that it might be a little weird to tell a guy he met all of like, one hour ago about his boob story."

Percy laughs again, loud and from his belly, and Nico would be lying if he said he didn't think the way Percy tilts his head back a little isn't really damn attractive. The man has dimples for god's sake. Nico pretends he doesn't notice.

But Percy catches him looking. "Y'know, it's looks like that that made me think kissing would be a mutual thing."

Nico groans and hides his face in his hands. "I know. And I _would_ like to kiss you, trust me. Repeatedly. And in several different places..." Nico gets some satisfaction in Percy's answering flush.

"But..."

"But--" Nico hears Jason call him from a little down the hall. "But I have to go." He gets up to leave, but hesitates at the door. "I'll uh..." Nico doesn't finish the sentence, just walks out the door and leaves Percy alone.

"Well shit."

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a longer thing with endgame jercico because the world is in DIRE NEED of more jercico


End file.
